


The Boy at the Cafe

by BunnitchRox



Category: South Park
Genre: It's really dumb but, M/M, this is a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnitchRox/pseuds/BunnitchRox
Summary: I uuuuh really like Craig/Tweek but I hate writing without prompts. So, when my English teacher gave us a Writing Wednesday prompt about liking that cute kid that works at that cute little cafe at the corner I immediately knew that I HAD to write a little Creek thing. It's not really proofed or anything but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I have an AO3 so let's put it here.Also it's short and only 1469 words but I wrote this in like 50 minutes,,





	The Boy at the Cafe

Every morning, I walk to the only cafe in this small mountain town, Tweek Bros Coffee. I like to make my way over there to see one person. The youngest of the three workers. The owner’s son, Tweek Tweak. It is a part of my daily routine to stop there before school, where he works a few minutes before classes start, and my latte is one of the few coffees he prepares in the morning. And watching him prepare these drinks is the best part of my day. Seeing the boy who is always shaking and twitching calm himself enough to do beautiful latte art or create a cup to perfection. It’s Tweek Tweak in his natural, peaceful state of mind, where he can work freely without any sense of panic. It is absolutely beautiful.  
Tweek was a good friend of mine back in grade school. We started hanging out after the boys in our class made bets on who could beat up who. We both won and we both found it great. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. He would hang out with me and my friends, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, and we all got along great. And then, in fourth grade, we got forced into a fake relationship by the town and I couldn’t have been more ecstatic! But I had a sense that he didn’t want this, so I acted similarly. So, we pretended to be together until everyone stopped caring. That was middle school, and then Tweek stopped talking to us. And, even though we barely speak to each other, I have been in love with the spaztastic mess that is Tweek Tweak, ever since we were 10.  
Now, the only time that we actually talk is when I got to his family’s coffee shop to order the same caramel latte and chocolate chip muffin that I get every day.

“Craig!” The shaky blond behind that counter yips as the bell on the door jingles. “You’re here again!?”  
“Uh, yeah?” I stuff my gloved hands into the pockets of my blue jacket, “don’t I come here every day, dude?”  
“Well, I guess, man… But… Why?” His hand rubs his neck as he looks over at me, pale green eyes observing my face. I can feel a slight heat reach my face, knowing the actual reason I make my way here every day. To see him. But there is no way I would ever tell him that. Not in my life.  
“Uh, well… You see…” I’m a stuttering mess, not sure what reason to give him. “You make the best chocolate chip muffins and in town! Nobody compares!” A slight giggle escapes from my lips and I feel nothing but embarrassment.  
“Oh! Wow, thank you, Craig! That’s really nice of you. I’ll let my mom know you said that when I see her later. She’s the one that does most of the work, but I do help! My parents do plan on me taking over the family business one day, so I have to learn.” Tweek is smiling from ear to ear and this is the most damn precious thing I have ever seen in my life. He is absolutely radiant and I am helpless.  
I’m picking at the lint in my pockets as I stutter out “Yeah. You’ll do great. I bet I’d live here once you gain more control over the place.” When I finally realize what I said, it’s too late to take it back. It’s too late to throw in a just kidding or it was a joke. Heat floods my face as I look up at Tweek, and see he is reacting in a similar way. His face is red and he’s shaking. I don’t think he knows what to say and, honestly, neither do I. I ruined it.  
“Oh…” A big, nervous smile spreads across Tweek’s face. His eyes are focused down on the floor, probably the same untied, black Converse that he wears every day. “Is… Is that so?”  
“Yeah…” My face is burning and I’m sweating underneath my hat. I reach my left hand up and itch underneath it as Tweek places my muffin on the counter. I stuff my hand back in my pocket and quietly say “I also want a caramel latte, if that’s okay…”  
“Alright.” A silently goes to prepare my latte and I can’t help but watch the way he works, the way he moves his hands as he places the whipped cream and caramel over the top of the hot drink. When he places a lid on the drink and sets it on the counter, he silently rings me up. “That’ll be $6.59.”  
“Okay.” I grab my wallet out of my pocket and place the money on the counter. “Here. That should cover it. You can keep whatever change there is.” I grab my coffee and muffin and turn to leave the store. As I go to open the door, Tweek yells at me.  
“Craig, wait!” I turn to look at him and his face is even more red than before. “Uh… Craig… Do you… Uh… Do you like me?” And I can tell that he immediately regrets saying that because he buries his face in his hands and I can see how red the tips of his ears are.  
Without thinking, the words tumble out of my mouth. “Yes, Tweek Tweak. I do like you.” He peeks at me from over his fingers, his green eyes wide, as if in shock. His hands are shaking and he looks ready to fall over.  
His shaky hands move to cup his scarlet cheeks as his mouth closes and opens, unable to form words. All that is able to come out is a muttered, “Oh… Uh… Um… Wow… I… I um…” Tweeks eyes move from me to the counter, as if he can’t focus on me.  
I slowly walk back over to the counter and place my muffin and drink down. I reach my hand to touch his shaky arm and he flinches away. “Tweek Tweak.” I look at him with a hard stare, one that he can’t make himself look away from  
“Y-yes?”  
“You like me, too. Don’t you?” My voice comes out soft and serious and I watch Tweek as he quickly turns around to face away from me. But, I can tell that he’s embarrassed from the red color that’s beginning to spread to the back of his neck. I can feel the slight tugging of a smile on my mouth and I let out a breathy laugh as Tweek mutters out “no no no no no. Shut up,” over and over. I bigger smile makes its way across my face. “You totally do.”  
Tweek whips around and looks me dead in the eye. I can see golden specks in his pale green eyes, as they become more visible with the more color that comes to his face. He places his hands on the counter as a way to steady himself. “Maybe I do. But I really don’t feel like doing anything with it right now, alright, Tucker?”  
The seriousness in his voice and the use of my last name causes me to break down in a laughing fit. “Oh my god. Tweek Tweak you are a hoot!” I laugh so hard that I can feel myself beginning to lose breath. I look up and see Tweek glaring at me, his blond eyebrows pulled down and his forehead scrunched.  
“What is so funny to you? Is it really that hilarious that I want to put more focus on my job and schoolwork than a silly little crush that I’ve had since I was 8!?” Arms are crossed over a green-aproned chest and green eyes glare into my skull. His cheeks are still flushed with a red color but it’s seemed to calm down, with him being upset and all.  
My laughing quickly stops once I realize what he’s said. “Wait… You said… Since we were 8? It’s really been that long? I mean, I didn’t realize that I started liking you until we were 10.” I stand straight and look at him, stuffing my hands into my pockets and messing with the lint and there once again.  
“Uh yeah. It’s been since before we fought each other, but that’s not really important…” He quickly gazes over to the clock on the far wall. “We should get going to school. I’m gonna check out and you can go ahead.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you?”  
“It’s fine! Go ahead please.” Tweek quickly scurries into the back room and I grab my stuff and slowly walk out the door, hoping and waiting that if I go slow enough, he’ll catch up to me.  
He never does.


End file.
